ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulduggery Pleasant (Video Game)
Skulduggery Pleasant is a 3d action game by Surreal Gaming. It is based on the novel series of the same name by Derek Landy. Gameplay The game is played from a third person perspective. Players control either Valkryie Cain or Skulduggery Pleasant. When playing as Valkryie, the attacks are all magic (throwing fire, knocking people back with air) or with her fists and later in the game her club. When playing as Skulduggery, most of the attacks are magic but he can also use his fists or his revolver. Story # An Attack: In the first mission you start off playing as Valkryie (at this point going by Stephanie Edgely, her birth name.) You have no magic and start by walking through the house of her deceased uncle, A man breaks in and you have to fight him off. Whether or not you manage to beat him before your health runs out, he beats you and lifts you by the scruff of your neck. He says "Where is that.." and is interrupted by a fireball hitting him in the back, You switch to Skulduggery as the man drops Stephanie and turns to face you, laughing. He says "Give me more!" and you shoot him in the shoulder. He shrugs off the pain and charges at you. You beat him in hand to hand combat and your mask, wig and hat come off revealing you as a skeleton. Stephanie faints and you shoot the man again. He screams and runs off. After a cutscene showing you introducing yourself to Stephanie, the mission ends. # The Hollow Men: While Skulduggery drives Stephanie home, the car is knocked over. Skulduggery is trapped and he orders you to run. You are chased by the man from earlier and a group of Hollow Men. After killing the hollow men, the man pushes you into some water. You pull him in with you and he dies. You meet up with Skulduggery and he dries you with magic and then returns you home. He asks if you want to meet a friend of his in the afternoon and he agrees. After a cut scene showing this, he brings you to China Sorrows' library where Skulduggery asks for information. China apologises and incapacitates Skulduggery with a sigil. # The Library: You run through the library, knocking out patrons that try to attack you. Nefarian Serpine strides in and takes Skulduggery. China approaches you and commands you to be still. You are forced to comply until you remember Skulduggery telling you about the three names, true,given and taken. You remember him telling you that a taken name protects you from being controlled using your given name. You choose the name Valkryie and beat China before running into her offic and picking up a phone book. You call Skulduggery's friend Ghastly Bespoke and he arrives and drives you to the Sanctuary (like a cross between a police station and a government building). You explain to him in the car that you saw Serpine take Skulduggery. You walk into the Sanctuary and make a plan with the Elders(leaders) to save Skulduggery. You track him to a castle and break in. # The Rescue: You sneak into the castle and save Skulduggery before fighting your way out. He reveals that Serpine is searching for the Sceptre, a magical weapon. You return to your uncle's to discover that Serpine already found the weapon and has teamed up with Baron Vengeous to bring back their Gods, the Faceless Ones. You and Skulduggery return to the Sanctuary to find everyone dead. You find Vengeous and Serpine opening a portal. The Faceless Ones come through. # The Battle: You play as Skulduggery and fight alongside Valkryie to kill Serpine's army of Hollow Men. As you near the portal, you see a flashback of a war when you were young that shows you speaking your true name, Vile. You return to the present covered in black shadow armor. Stephanie appears to have undergone a similar power increase and glows with energy. Serpine says "It cannot be. Lord Vile? You died centuries ago." The Faceless Ones attack as Lord Vile murders each one with ease. The armor dissipates as you kneel down. You rise to see that Valkryie has killed Serpine and Vengeous. You ask Valkryie if she is okay and she says "My name is Darquesse." She throws energy at you and knocks you back. Your armor appears and you say "I'm sorry Valkryie" before pummeling her until she is unconscious. She then wakes up without the energy and asks what happened. You say "We finished it."